Fall of Alchemy
by DarknessAeon
Summary: It has been three years after Ed and Al left. Now Central is looking for help and Riza stumbles across and young girl named Jessie who may have ties to the brothers.


Chapter 1: The New Girl

It was only three years ago that Ed and Al both went to 1923 Munich. Roy was sitting down in his office in central when Hawkeye walked into the room. She was wearing her uniform and holding papers in her hands.

Ever since that day, Central has been looking for more people to help them out. Hawkeye was the one leading the search. She was still having trouble finding the right person that would do the job, but this day she might have found the right person for the job.

She threw the papers onto Roy's desk. He stared at them for a minute before he picked them up and looked at them. He was reading them for about five minutes, and then put them down. All he did then was smile and snap his fingers. Hawkeye then started to say something when she saw that he set fire to a plant.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" She screamed at him.

"Oh, so you thought I was going to burn the papers." He laughed. "Now that's a good one, Hawkeye." He fell off his chair laughing.

"I never liked you very much." Hawkeye said under her breath.

"I heard that." Roy said as he stood up.

"I wanted you to. So, what did you think of the person that I have chosen to join our team, sir?" She asked him.

"I think that you should be going to pick them up and not be standing here." He told her.

With that said Hawkeye left Roy's office. Roy was looking at the face in the picture for the person Hawkeye had chosen and knew right then that something was going to happen, that might lead to them getting Ed and Al back.

It was dark in the cell, and all that a young girl could see was a little bit of light coming from her cell window. As she lay there, she heard one of the guards coming. She watched as the guard looked into her cell. He then started to laugh when he saw that she had made no move to hurt him.

"Hey, not going to try and kill me today Jessie?" He asked her.

"Not try, will." Is all Jessie said when she pulled a small dagger from under her pillow.

The guard had no time to move as she threw it at him. Jessie hit her mark when she saw that she got him right in the left eye. She watched him move around well blood flowed from his eye onto his face and then the ground. She then got off of the bed as he fell to the ground.

At that moment she clapped her hands together and then touched the cell door. When nothing happen she started hitting it with her fist. As she did this the cell door opened. Jessie was about to move when she saw that it was a woman in her late twenties standing in front of her.

"Who are?" Jessie demanded from the woman.

"My name is Sarah and I'm a magician from a far away state." She told Jessie.

"So, why are you helping me?" Jessie asked her.

"Because I saw…a vision that showed you and I still haven't figured it out." Sarah said as she walked down the hall.

Jessie hesitated for minute until she realized that know was her chance to get out of this place. She started getting out of the cell when another woman appeared in front of her. The woman was wearing what looked like a military uniform.

"Hi names Riza." The women said holding out her hand.

"Um…okay." Was all that Jessie could think of saying.

"Well you don't seem to like to talk." Riza sarcastically said.

"Oh…sorry, my name's Jessie." Jessie finally said after feeling like an idiot.

"I knew that already." Riza told her.

"How, I don't even know you?" Jessie asked wondering how this woman knew who she was.

"I'm here to help you, and also I think that you would make a good alchemist." Riza explained how she knew.

"Were are you from?" Was the only thing that Jessie could think of asking her.

"I come from Central." Riza told her.

"You mean you're from the army." Jessie said with joy in her voice.

"Yes, I'm a Lieutenant." Riza smiled thinking about how this gisrl seemed happy about her been in the army.

"WOW! So, I can come with you!" Jessie yelled as she ran out into the hall.

"I didn't think you join this easily." Riza said as she watched Jessie jump up and down.

"I always wanted to be a real alchemist, but I was always being the bad kid." She said as she walked over to Riza.

"Okay then, let's head out of here." Riza said as she walked to over to where she made the hole in the wall.

As they walked away from the place Sarah smiled. Sarah lied that she didn't know what her vision was, she knew that it was what was about to come for the world of alchemists. Sarah didn't know when it was going to happen, but she knew that when it did all hell was going to break lose.

Riza and Jessie arrived at Roy's office the very next day. Riza had explained what she was there for. She had even gave her a long explanation about the everything that had happened to Central.

Before she could finish what she was saying the door opened. Roy looked like he had just been doing paper work all night. His hair was messy and his eyes were blood shot. As Riza looked at him like he was strange, he monition for Jessie to come in. Before Riza could enter he slammed the door in her face.

"So, tell me why you were in prison?" Roy asked her as he sat down behind his desk.

"Well, I was looking for my brothers and my father." Jessie explained to him.

"And why was that?" He questioned.

"Because my father left when I was little and a year ago I found out I had two brothers who lived in this area." She told as she walked over to his couch.

"Do you even know who they are?" He asked as he looked at her file.

"Not my brothers, but I do know who my father is." She said as she watched him read.

"Says here you can you can use alchemy well…oh sorry about that. Who's your father, I might know him?" Roy asked as he got up and walked over to the window.

"My father is…Hohenheim." Was all that she said about her father.


End file.
